


FIGHTING CHANCE

by ismellitblue



Series: rolling along [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The never ending battle between Lex and his father takes a different route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIGHTING CHANCE

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for a while so i just decided to put it out there.(I'm not making any money from this since i don't own Yj.)

Project Kr was a failure.

All the months of hard work and  the millions spent were going down the drain.Lex Luthor looked down at the sleeping infant in the pod.He looked perfect.Ten fingers,ten toes ,a tiny nose and small fists.For all intents and purposes,the hybrid should have been functional.

In fact ,he had been,for a whole month.The product of his DNA and Superman’s had been thriving.

Then the other members of the Light had gotten reckless.They’d made a deal with his father and had decided to speed up the boy’s aging.

Though the accelerated aging process had been in the cards,Lex had still been working on a way to stabilize it.He’d stressed the importance of waiting to the Light’s other members and they’d agreed with his reasoning.Then the useless idiots had gone and listened to Lionel’s hair brained schemes.They’d gone ahead and injected the child with the faulty serum,trusting in the man of steel’s DNA to somehow make it work.

They hadn’t counted on the fact that the boy’s human DNA would also be affected.

The serum had worked,but not in the way they’d expected.It had caused the boy’s cells to grow and multiply at a very fast rate,but that had been the problem.He hadn’t aged physically or mentally and the abnormal cell growth they’d induced   meant only one thing.

Cancer.

Leukaemia to be more specific.

Leukaemia in a baby that was half kryptonian and they knew next to nothing about kryptonian physiology.Needless to say, when Lex found out what they’d done, he couldn’t get ahold of any of them.They’d made a mess of things and had run off to their super-secret lairs leaving him to clean up the mess.

He picked up a syringe full of poison that he’d used on Superman once.It had nearly worked but the Justice League(Batman) had come up with an antidote.If it could harm the man of steel,Lex knew the infant wouldn’t survive.He readied the syringe and opened the pod.

The poison began to glow a brilliant green as it neared the sleeping baby.Lex felt something squeeze his chest as the boy whimpered. He ignored it and took hold of a tiny leg preparing to inject the baby.

The screen behind him activated as a call connected and he put the cap back on the needle turning around to face whoever was trying to get in touch with him.

“Aah…Lex is this a bad time,I just thought I’d check in on my  soon to be deceased grandson,”Lionel’s smug voice said.

Lex put his hands into his pockets and proceeded to clench them into fists.He glared at his father’s gloating face as the old man droned on and on about Lex’s failures.Making sure to mention project Kr inevery  sentence.

Gritting his teeth, Lex did his best not to show how much his father’s recent ploy had stung.The old man had ruined the project simply because Lex had put more of himself into it, than he usually did when it came to projects involving Clark.Physically showing how badly affected he was would only make his father happier,so he decided to tune him out and instead imagine the number of ways he’d make him pay.

Despite his best efforts though ,some of the victory speech made it past his barriers.By the time Lionel got to the part about Lex’s numerous illnesses as a child,he could no longer ignore him.His father was drawing parallels between him and the ailing hybrid.

According to him the plan was always going to backfire simply because Lex’s DNA had been used.He blamed his lack of foresight on the fact that Lex had been sickly as a child.In Lionel’s  skewed mind, that was the reason the baby’s immune system had not reacted positively to the drugs given to him. The child had been tainted by Lex’s poor health when he had been a child.

Reacting to Lionel’s barbs was like cutting yourself with a knife and then diving into shark infested waters.But this time he couldn’t stop himself.

His fist moved all on its own,he only had a second to savor Lionel’s shocked face before the screen turned black as it cracked.

Ignoring the blood on his hand he turned back to the baby and picked up the syringe.He moved his hand towards the sleeping baby.Project Kr sniffled pathetically and his eyelids twitched but did not open.At the movement Lex had a sad epiphany which he violently pushed down.

_He’s never woken up before and he’ll die without ever getting the chance to._

The syringe trembled in his uninjured hand but he quickly steadied it.This was for the best,the project was no longer viable.Termination was the only option.

_“Soon to be deceased grandson”_

Lionel’s initial words floated into his mind and he stopped as he recalled the exact phrase.

How had his father known that he planned to end the experiment?He’d only decided to do so a few minutes prior.Perhaps it had been a wild guess but Lex knew his father,the man did not make guesses.He only manipulated events into outcomes that were most favorable to him.

Realizing that Lionel wanted Project Kr dead made the decision for him.

Putting the unused syringe back into its container ,Lex gently picked the baby up.Some of the blood from his hand stained the baby’s solar onesie.

The baby snuffled weakly and for the first time since he’d come into existence his eyes opened on their own.They were Luthor green.Lex had planned to have them altered to match Superman’s blue but he scraped that thought.Even the hints of red in the boy’s dark hair would be left as they were.

In that moment Lex made a silent promise to give everything in his power, to make sure the boy lived.For once he’d prove his father wrong,he’d do the exact opposite of what the old man thought he’d do.

 He readjusted his grip on the baby and he made his way out of the lab.His mind already whirling with ideas on how he was going to treat the Leukaemia.

“Mercy,wake all the scientists at Lexcorp and get in touch with all top oncologists from around the world,oh and destroy all the data in the labs it is useless now,”Lex ordered as he faced his bodyguard who’d been waiting outside.

The woman merely glanced at the child in his arms and nodded, her face blank as she took out her phone.

They made their way back to the surface where a limo was waiting for them.

The baby’s eyes which had closed briefly reopened again just as the clouds parted to reveal the moon.

He stared at it for bit before snuggling into Lex’s chest and going back to  sleep.Trusting the first person who’d ever held him to keep him safe.

Lex looked down at the sleeping baby and realized that he didn’t have a name.He had always been Kr and now that the whole thing had failed the kid would need a name of his own.

The older Luthor leaned his head back and thought about possible options.All variations of Lionel were immediately cast aside.Lex also decided to save the kid from prep school bullies by not making him Lex jr.

He settled on the name Julian but decided to add something to it.The kid deserved a name that wasn’t recycled.

“Connor,His name is Connor Julian Luthor,”Lex said to Mercy.

He relaxed into the chair, knowing that by the time they got to Lexcorp,the baby’s legal documents would be in order.Even all his baby necessities would already be there.Mercy would make sure of that.She was pretty reliable that way.He looked over at her and made a split second decision.

“You’re his godmother,”

Mercy’s eyes lit up briefly as she registered the new information.She turned back to her phone and began typing ,a faint blush on her cheeks.

The limo drove slowly away from the secret exit.None of the occupants aware of the figure that was watching them from the rooftops.

The dark knight’s eyes narrowed as he watched the car driving away.There was a fourth heat signature in the Limo and it was smaller than all the others.Luthor,was most definitely up to something. Making a mental note to increase his monitoring of Cadmus labs,batman melted into the shadows.


End file.
